Away from the Sun
by echoshadowrose
Summary: My life was always the same every day, until the day I die and get the chance at a new life. A Reborn story.
1. Chapter 1

"Dang it!" I shouted as I threw my Playstation controller on the floor. "Stupid game!" I looked at the Game Over screen with pure hatred.

That was the typical result of my 10 hour long gaming sprees. Play, level grind, kill boss, level grind and then die eighty times over. "You know what?" I said to no one in particular, "I'm never playing this game again!"

Of course, a few days later I'll probably be hooked on it again!

But, whatever, Final Fantasy 7 is just one time consuming game.

I walked over to the window sill, and what I saw almost shocked me, it was nearly dawn! Last time I checked, it was just turning to night!

And of course, it was the middle of the school week...

And I realized how tired I was. Sighing, I climbed the ladder of my bunk bed and plopped on matress, which shook the whole bed. "Stop shaking the bed!" My sister whined tiredly from the bottom bunk.

"Shut up." I said before I fell asleep.

I woke up about 2 hours later to the dreaded sound of my alarm clock.

"Crap sticks and ham." I yawned as I got out of my bed.

I did the usual get ready for school crap and waited at my bus stop."Hi." I heard from behind me. I turned to face my best friend who lived next door.

"What?" I said still a bit mad from my gaming spree the night before.

"Just wanted to say hi." She said, "So, whats up?" She asked. "Not much," I said."Just the usual gaming spree, and my vulpix setting crap on fire."

I got my Vulpix 3 years ago, as a birthday present. I named her Yuffie, after my favorite Final Fantasy character. She was a bit odd, and set random crap on fire, including my Gameboy Advance and my Persona 4 soundtrack.

"Anyways," I said. "What's happening in your life?"

"Not much either," She replied " Isn't your birthday next week?"

"Yes, and please, no clothes, I'm begging you! I get enough of that stuff from my family!" I answered.

I was bit odd for a girl my age, I liked video games way more than most of the boys in my school, hated anything makeup or clothes related and shopping for anything other than video games made me gag.

"Come on, Bri, you practicly wear the same thing everyday!" She pleaded.

She was right, I wore dark jeans, a long sleeved shirt and a hoodie everyday, even in summer.

"Can you get me a video game worth my time?" I whined.

"Something like Phantom Brave or The World Ends With You? And don't even think about getting me some fashion designer game that you can beat in like 2 hours!"

She sighed, "Bri, you really need to fix your look if you want to get the boy you like to like you."

I could feel my self blushing slightly. " I know, but even if I do, he'll never like me."

"I'll get you the game, but promise me you'll wear your hair down tomorrow." She said.

"Thanks, Meg." I smiled.

The bus pulled up a few moments later and we climbed aboard.

It was a usual school day, watching the clock half the time while my teachers lecture about random nonsense that we'll never need in the real world.

The 9th period bell rang, and I ran out of my Life Science class to my locker.

I searched through my bookbag for my 20 dollar bill. Once I found it, I shoved in my pocket and went to the bathroom to text my parents that I'll be walking home today.

Once I did that, I walked out the school building and headed to the gaming store a few blocks away.

I headed into the store and looked around for a game I could afford.

I found a interesting game on the shelf. I took it down and headed for the cash register

" It's $14.99." The cashier said dully. I handed him the 20 and he gave me the change. " Have a nice day." He said with no emotion. I took the game out of the bag and turned it over to read the back. I continued walking out of the store and crossed the street.

What I did'nt realize was that the light was red.

I could hear a loud honking sound a few feet away, and before I could react, a sharp pain hit my side and knocked me hard against the concrete. I was out on the impact.

**AN** This is my first story on fanfiction, I hope you enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 2

The next time I opened my eyes, I could feel my self floating in nothingness. "Oh, god, I'm not dead, am I?" I asked. I could hear a child like giggle from behind me. "Turn around, silly!" The same voice said. I turned to face a pink meowth-like creature. "Yep, I'm dead." I sighed heavily. That pokemon was definitely Mew, a pokemon that was so rare, nobody thought it even exists.

"I have a deal for you." Mew said. "I can bring you back to life." My eyes flew open. "You can?" I asked. "Did'nt I just say I could?" He/she/it said. "Just say the word and your new life begins."

"New life?" I asked. "Why can't you just bring me back?" "Why?" Mew laughed "Your body is in such bad condition that if I did, you'd just die again." I looked at the ground,"You do have a point there," I said a little skeptical." but I guess it's better than being dead. Fine, deal." Mew giggled a bit more. "Please be nice to your pokemon parents!" I opened my mouth to curse this little rip off artist out, but it was to late, I was warped away.

This time when I opened my eyes, I could'nt see anything. I was curled tight and trapped in somekind of liquid. Somehow, I knew I could'nt stay in here. I pushed the walls as hard as I could but it did'nt budge. I got tired and fell asleep.

I woke up and tried pushing the walls again. This time I could feel it crack under me. I stuck my unknown apendage through the wall and pulled myself out.

It was freezing cold and I could'nt move. The room was dark and I could hear pokemon noises. "Absol Ab." I heard. Somehow, I could understand what It was saying. "Hush, little one, you're safe."

I realized I was yelping quite loudly, and quickly shut up. I could feel something warm against my fur. I could tell this pokemon was my mother. My vision was blurry, but I could tell she was white and black. And judging by her call, I confirmed that I was an Absol. At least Mew did'nt completly rip me off.

She picked me up by the back my neck (which strangely did'nt hurt) and placed me beside her. On instinct, I curled into a ball, yawned, and quickly fell asleep.

I woke realizing that my new mother wasn't beside me, instead I could hear her a few feet away, along with a few small cries. I started to cry out, unable to stop. I could see her come towards me with a white and black ball of fluff in her mouth. She placed it next to me, and she curled around us. She kept her head up, as if she were waiting for something to come.

A few moments later, a black figure came into the room. It carried something in it's mouth. "Our kits hatched!" My mother exclaimed. He came over to see us. "A boy and a girl." My mother said. He nuzzled her " They're beautiful!" He exclaimed.

"Have you thought of any names?" He asked. She shifted her paws. "No, I want to see their personalties before I name them." She replied. She smiled as she remembered what her pokemon mother had said on the importance of names. He nodded."I'll be in my den if you think of anything." He dropped the thing on the ground by my pokemon mother.

For some reason, I was strangely tired, I could'nt help but to let out a small and adorable yawn. I curled up tighter and fell asleep.

I woke up to see a faint light in the room. My vision was clearer and I could tell that it came from outside. My mother was up, and staring at me. I looked up at her. "Hello little one, you're up already?" Duh, why else are my eyes open? I opened my mouth to reply, but something stopped me.

My vision went blank and my head started pounding, when I opened my eyes, I could see a teenager, about 16 or 17. She was driving a car, a young child in the back seat. She was visibly drunk, and speeding down the freeway. She made a sharp turn and her car slammed into a oil truck. I watchsd in horror as both cars exploded in flames and my vision turned white.

I blinked again and I was face to face with my mother. She had a horrified look on her face. I tried to open my mouth to speak, but my jaws were to weak to form a word with any meaning. Suddenly, she wrapped her paws around me. "It's okay, I know, I know." She said. I could'nt move, so I did'nt struggle against her grip. She kept me her death grip, muttering god knows what, and I had some time to think.

And that moment, I realized I did'nt have fingers. How the heck was I supposed to play my video games? How was I supposed to even get any! I bet Mew is laughing its sorry butt off. Next time I see it, I'll make sure it can't sit for weeks! Then again, the last time I checked, Mew levatates, so it probably doesn't sit, so I'll just kick its butt to next week.

After a few minutes, mother let go of me. She looked at me sympatheticly. "You've been through so much," She said "I feel your pain." I could see small tears running down her face. She blinked them away and smiled. "I promise I'll take care of you."


	3. Chapter 3

The grass was tall and the wind was blowing away from him. He smiled, a perfect time to catch his first prey. He sniffed the air for any sign of prey. "Bingo." He whispered as he caught the scent of a lone starly. Judging by the scent, he could tell that it was close by.

He stood still, waiting for the starly to make a move. He heard grass rustling a few feet away from him. On instinct, he pounced at the sound. "Oww!" Cried a familiar voice. He realized this wasn't a starly, but his sister. "Watch where you pounce, Angeal!" She said crossly. "Sorry, but you smell like a starly!" He said. She narrowed her eyes at him. "So you're insulting me now!" He rolled his eyes. "Look, I wasn't trying to insult you, I just want to catch my first prey!". She walked closer to him. "If you're trying to prove your worth to father, you might as well give up, he doesn't want you or love you." She smirked. "And by the way mother wants you."

She walked away leaving Angeal in the clearing. He headed of to his mother's den, seething with rage. She didn't have the right to judge him! "She's just jealous that mom likes me better." He muttered to himself. He spotted her den on the edge of the clearing and crawled in.

He could see the absol on her bed, staring at him. He walked a little closer to her. "What's up?" He asked. She looked at him with a tired yawn. "I need you to get some persim berries for your brother, he got stung again." Angeal sighed slightly. "That's all?" He asked a little ticked. She nodded. Angeal walked out of the den and headed to the patch of berry plants a few yards down.

"If only she knew..." Angeal muttered to him self as he picked the berries from the bush. He picked up three and headed back to the den. He placed the berries in front of his mom. "Thank you." She said with a loud yawn. "Now go play." He hung his head low as he exited the den. He thought of the secret he kept from his pokemon family. A secret that would get him exiled. He was a reborn.

He remembered the day like it was yesterday, instead of 6 months ago. He was sick of it, the laughing, the teasing, the name calling, the pranks. He came home from school that day espcially ticked, the kids at school had found out his deepest secret. About his parents.

He did'nt know what he was thinking, he clutched the knife in his hand, slowly pulling it closer to his wrist. He broke out in a cold sweat, but he did'nt notice. All he could think of were the harsh words of his class mates. "It's your fault they're dead." One boy had said. "If I were you, I'd kill myself." Another sneered.

He thought and thought until he felt like he could feel no worse about himself. He started slashing at his wrist, barely feeling the blade on his skin. His arms bled heavily by the time he was done. He knew now that his life would end here and now. He stumbled over to the chair in his room, leaving a trail of blood. He sat down thinking about life, and just about everything else. It wasn't until the last second that he realized this isn't what he wanted.

Once he began his life as a pokemon, he decided to forget his past and start his future as Angeal the absol instead of the pathetic, defeated person he was in the past.

Angeal thought about how selfish he was for killing himself. He could almost imagine the intense pain of his adoptive parents must of felt when the discovered his body. It was only when he became a pokemon did he realize how much they cared about him. When it was too late.


	4. Chapter 4

The vulpix was devested when she heard the news. Her trainer had died in a hit and run accident. She knew she was special to her, being her very first pokemon. She felt like crying her heart out, for the only person who cared about her. Even though she set most of her stuff on fire, she still put up with her, and that's what Yuffie appreciated most about her. She would've made a wonderful trainer.

Ienzo was sitting on the couch, his wings spread out wide. The pigeotto was his trainer's second pokemon. "You aren't bothered by this?" Yuffie asked. The pigeotto shook his head, "There's nothing I can do, so why should I be sad?" He sighed, "People and pokemon die all the time, I suggest you get used to that simple fact before you end up hurting yourself in the long run."

Yuffie knew he was right but was too proud to admit. She climbed the stairs to her trainer's bedroom to find Nei, her trainer's fourth pokemon pokemon. She looked in the half charred closet to see the young meowth. She was curled up in the darkest corner, shivering and crying. Yuffie knew that she was the one hurt most. Her trainer was the first person the meowth saw.

She shook her shoulder only to be met by sharp claws. She scratched her on the face hard enough to draw blood. "Leave me alone!" She screeched. The vulpix knew better than to tick her off further and left Nei in the corner. She climbed on her trainer's bed and rubbed her wound, it hurt, but it would heal quickly.

She sat down, taking in the scent of her trainer on the bedsheets. It was still somewhat strong considering she had died only 2 days before. She rested her head on her paws, feeling tears streak down her face. She missed her trainer to no end even though she had just died. She felt like could'nt feel anymore grief. Before she knew it, she was asleep.

She woke up a few hours later. It was later in the afternoon and the sun was almost setting. Her trainer's parents would be home soon. She hopped off the bed and headed out the back door. She could see Midnight sitting on the bench under the tree, her eyes fixed on the sky. She sat down next to the sneasel. "What are you doing?" Yuffie asked. "Thinking." She replied.

"Sometimes I wonder if this is all worth it." She said solemnly. "What do you mean?" The sneasel sighed. "Life. What's the point of living if we all know we're gonna die some day? Even if we accomplish something great, what will be the point of it after we're dead and fade into nothingness? What's the point of living a good life and just dieing, our efforts being put to waste? Sometimes, I just think of the selfish legendaries that are blessed with immortality, they must be laughing their butts off at our pain and suffering." She shrugged. "It's just... depressing."

"I'm leaving this city after they bury her." She said out of the blue, "I want to see the world, not think about the depressing fate that befalls us all." Yuffie looked at her with sad eyes. "Please, don't leave, you're bascicly family to us all." The sneasel sighed heavily. "No, I have too, Viridian city is just too depressing for me now, I can't stay." The vulpix felt like crying again, Midnight had been her first pokemon friend, and the most important one to her. "Listen, If I stay, I'll probably be driven to end my life, and I've thought about many times before." She looked at vulpix with pleading eyes. "Please, for my life, let me leave."

Yuffie could feel the tears running down her cheeks. "I-I never knew you thought that." She sobbed. "If that's what makes you happy, leave." The sneasel hugged her."Thank you for understanding, It's painful for me too, but I don't want it to end that way." It was hard to accept, but the vulpix knew it would be best for her to leave.

She could remember when she first saw Midnight. It was a cold December night, 2 years ago. Her trainer's brother had come home from the holidays from his journey in Johto. He had given her trainer Midnight as a christmas gift. It was a happier time back then, before they lost contact with him the year after.

"Those were the days..." She muttered softly. The sneasel hopped of the bench. "You got that right." She said with a smile. "I wish things were back to the way they were." The sneasel said. Yuffie could see tears running down her face. "Sometimes, I wonder if things could've been different..."


	5. Chapter 5

Being a pokemon isn't too bad, when you think really hard about. It's been a week since my tragic ending and things were going okay. In the short time of being a pokemon, I learned that I lived in a small tribe in the Sinnoh region, kinda far from my hometown in Kanto. My father was the leader and my mother was formely owned by a trainer from Hoenn. My brother is a "normal" absol, nothing notable about him, he's kinda on the cheerful side, however.

Suprisingly, I haven't gotten VGW(video game withdrawl), must be something to do with being a pokemon. On the downside, I haven't learned to walk because I'm so used to two legs, so that's a major bumer. It's also pretty common for pokemon to speaK perfectly at like a week old. Strange, just imagine a week old human baby talking perfect english. That's enough to scare anyone human.

But whatever, back to the story.

I woke up close to dawn, I could see the sun rising on the horizon outside the den. Mother and my brother, who was named Solstice were still sleeping. I was still the nameless child due to my mother not being creative in the names department. Solstice is kinda cool, but I think it sounds clique.

It was a perfect time to start learning to walk, so I took a crack at it. It took a while, but I finally got the hang of it enough to be able to walk a few feet around the den and back. I stumbled, tripped, and just about everything else, though.

I sat back down to wait for my family to wake up. At that moment, I thought about my human family and my pokemon.

My mom must be hysterical and dad too. My sister who is about 3 years older than me must be devestated. I could just see, them all crying, sad and depressed, just like when they had lost contact with my brother. I felt really sad and crappy at the thought of it. And my pokemon too. I was planning to go on my pokemon journey when I turn 14 next year, and they were really excited. My dreams crushed because of my carelessness.

Yuffie must be crying her eyes out and Nei, oh god, Nei must be up the wall. Those two were closer to me than my pigeotto, Ienzo and my sneasel, Midnight. I felt even worse now, almost to the point of crying, even though it would'nt get this sitution anymore bearable.

My brother got up, snapping me out of it. "Hello!" He said cheerfully. "Yo." I said basicly devoid of emotion. He looked at me, his eyes full of worry. "You look sad, is anything on your mind?" I shook my head. "You would'nt understand, you never had the chance in your short life to feel sad." He looked at me curiously. "We're the same age, so nether have you." I shoot him the death glance. "How'd you get so darned smart? Your only a week old." He looked even more curious. "Like I said, same as you." I sighed. "No, not the same as me, look, this conversation isn't going anywhere, so I might as well tell you the truth." He almost jumped in excitement. "What is it, tell me, tell me!"

"I'm a reborn." I said. He cocked his head in confusion. "What's that?" I sighed heavily. "Now you want act dumb!" I said ticked off by his sudden lack of inteligence. "It's when a human dies and comes back as pokemon." He opened his eyes wide in shock. "So that makes you super special! Wait till the tribe hears this!" He said almost unable to contain his excitement. "No, don't tell the tribe," I said remembering what my mom had said about pokemon being less excepting than humans. "Or else the grand master of things bad will come for you in your sleep!" I said sarcasticly.

"No, not him!" He shouted, ovbiously scared. I was suprised by his extreme naivity, but then again, he was only a week old. "I won't tell!" He sweared. "That's a good boy!" I said, petting his head with my front paw, like he was a growlithe.

"What are you guys up to?" Mother said from behind us. Solstice jumped exictedly. "My sister told me her secret and told me not to tell, because it's our super special secret!" Mother gave me a strange look. "He was getting annoying, so I kind of had to. What's the worst the tribe can do? Skin me alive? Father is the leader, I'm pretty sure he's sympathetic." Mother sighed. "I guess they can't. Solstice, just keep quiet, ok?" Solstice nodded. "Of course, I don't want the grand master of all things bad to get me!" Mother shoot me another glance. "Sorry, kay? But whatever, I learned how to walk today, so I don't have to drag myself around!"

"Oh, that reminds me," She said, "You need a name." I looked at her with pleading eyes. "Let me think of one, please, please!" She glared at me. "Fine, just don't make it sound too human." I halfway jumped, but I was kinda hard considering I just learned to walk. "Yes! No Mary Sueish or clique name for me! Thank you, Arceus!" Mother rolled her eyes. "More like, 'thank you, mom'."

"Whatever, you get the point." I said. And I even knew the perfect name!


	6. Chapter 6

**AN**: Sorry for the long wait guys, I had a lot going on in the last few months.

Midnight's POV

Today was the day of the funeral. I just can't understand these human customs. Why waste money on a casket and a fancy funeral when a field is perfectly suitable? In my old home, my species would bury the body in a field that we used for burial. Humans can be so picky when it comes to the dead.

We were on our way out of the cemetery when I took a look out the window. I could see gravestones stretched out for what seemed like miles. I guess every human does that with the dead. I rolled down the car window to get a better look at Ienzo, who was flying above us. I saw him smile down at me.

In truth, I'm a little jealous of him. He looked so graceful, soaring in the sky, able to go where he pleases, when I'm restricted to ground. It's kinda depressing when you really think about.

My thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice. "What are you doing?" I heard Yuffie say. Her eyes were still red from her crying."Watching Ienzo fly." I said as I turned back to the window. "He looks so happy, doesn't he?" I asked. "Yeah." She hopped on to my car seat and looked out the window at Ienzo. "I always wanted to have wings." She said. "Wings of freedom." I looked back at her. "Me too."

She hopped of my car seat and back to hers. "I'm starting to get carsick, I'll talk to you when we get back to the house." She said. I continued to stare out the window. I could see him come down closer to the car. "You want to fly too?" He asked. "When?" I said, a bit excited. "When we get back to the house. Besides, we're gonna be flying around a lot when we leave anyways, so practice wouldn't hurt." I shrugged. "But I thought you were going to evolve before I ride on you." He smiled. "We're not gonna be flying across the sea before I evolve, you mean." I smiled. "Thanks." I said. "No prob." He said as he ascended into the sky.

It seemed like forever before we even came close to the house. My trainer's mother was crying the whole way through, her father was trying his best not to. When we pulled up at the driveway, I hopped out the car and followed Ienzo into the backyard. "Ready?" I nodded. "Ready!" He leaned down and I climbed on his back.

"All aboard!" Ienzo shouted. He flapped his wings and we lifted off the ground. "Don't look down!" He teased. We got higher and higher until the house seemed as small a caterpie. Flying was definitely the most exciting times of my live. I just loved how the wind blew in my face and the thrill of it. I held on tighter to him as he flew around in circles. "You're not as heavy as I thought you'd be." He joked. "What is that supposed to mean?" I said sarcastically.

We flew over the Viridian forest and Pewter town. It was almost sunset when we landed in the backyard. I hopped off and sat down next to Ienzo. "That was just... amazing!" I said. He nodded. "Agreed." He said raising a wing in the air.

Flying reminded me of my old friend in Sinnoh.

"Did I ever tell you about my home in Sinnoh?" I asked. "Sinnoh?" He said a bit surprised. "I thought you came from Johto." "Well I guess I'm just gonna have to tell you."

* * *

I was born in the northern part of Sinnoh, about 5 years ago. My parents were normal, two weavile. I also had a younger sister. We lived together in a den not to far from the city the humans called Snowpoint. Anyways, I was around a year old when I met him. His name was Snow and he was an Articuno.

He was young, like me, around 1 or 2 years old. I was looking for berries in the forest when he ran into me. "Watch where you're going!" I shouted, I hadn't realized that he was an Articuno. He turned around to face me, his wings sparkling in the mourning sunlight. "Sorry." He said. I gasped when I saw what he was. "You're an Articuno!" He gave me a strange look. "What did you think I was, a Skarmory?" I shook my head. "No, it's just that Articuno are so rare, that they're legendary."

"What's wrong with that?" He asked. "Nothing," I said. I looked at him closer, he was about twice or three times my height, not so big compared to a human. His feathers gave off a slight gleam in the sunlight. "What are you staring at?" He asked. "It just... you're...ummmm...how do I put this? Gleaming." He looked down at his feathers proudly, "I'm flattered!" He said, slightly blushing. "Your not too shabby yourself!"

"Thanks, I guess" I said, not knowing whether I should take it as a compliment or an insult. "So, what's your name?" He asked me. "Naki." I replied. "And you?" He bowed down,"Snow at your service!" He looked up at me with a grin. "Nice to meet you!"

* * *

"Wait?" Ienzo interrupted, "You said you'd tell me about your home in Sinnoh, not your Articuno friend." His impatience slightly annoyed me.

"Be patient!" I said, annoyed. "If you won't be patient, then no story for you!"

"Sorry! Don't wanna get on your bad side!"

"Glad to hear." I said with a smile.

* * *

So, anyways, me and Snow chatted for a while, we agreed to meet up around the same time the next day. After he left, I picked the meager amount of berries left from the half frozen bushes and walked back to the den.

I dropped the berries in our food storage and went to check on my sister. She was coughing, she had been sickly and weak since birth, but it had been particularly worse in the last week. "Demi?" I called. "I'm fine." She said, her hoarse voice echoing through the small cavern. "Are you sure?" I asked. "Yeah, I'm good." Her reply was followed by a deep cough that made her wheeze. I figured she didn't want me to worry about her, so I decided to tell mother when she got back from hunting.

I got tired and settled down next to Demi to keep her warm. "Hey, sis?" Demi said, "Do you think I'm gonna get better?" I nodded, "Of course!" I replied, "What makes you think that you won't?" She shrugged slightly. "It's just that I've been sick as long as I can remember..." I lifted her face up to mine, "What ever happens, don't ever let it stop from achieving your goals in your life, k, little sis?" She nodded, "Okay, I won't." I smiled proudly at my sudden wisdom. "Good, but, I think it would be best to get some sleep now." She curled up tighter, "Okay, 'Night." I layed down next to her, and shut my eyes.

I woke up to the smell of prey, my parents had come back from their hunting trip. My mother noticed that I woke up, "Are you hungry?" She asked, her voice calm and soothing. "Yeah, I could go for something." She passed me an egg, "Eat up." She said with a smile. I quickly devoured the small egg and focused my attention on Demi. She was still asleep, her small figure moving up and down unsteadily due to her wheezing, she coughed loudly every once in a while. Looking at her, I realized that I felt sorry for her. Because of her illness, she couldn't walk that well, and she couldn't play with pokemon her age. Her few short months of life so far she had experienced so much, and she couldn't imagine her life any other way because all she had ever known was pain.

* * *

"You wanna know something Ienzo?" I asked. " When I was younger, I had so much more confidence in myself, I did'nt give up, I valued life. But now, I just wonder what happen. It's like... I dunno, I can't explain."

"I understand, It's hard to describe it, I know how you feel."

"Thanks."

* * *

I fell asleep again a few hours later, I woke up thinking about Demi, it was depressing knowing that she might never get better. She had so much to look forward to in life, I used to think, to think her life would be destroyed by her poor health, it scared me. I tried my best to keep those thoughts away.

I finally got up, and peeked outside to see what time it was. I figured Snow would want me to be early so I left a few minutes early. I walked down the snowy path to the forest of trees where I had met him the day before. I didn't see him there when I arrived, so I played in the snow, as childish as it sounds. He finally came when I was half way done with building a snowman. "Sorry I'm late." He said, "I had a flying lesson today, and I kinda forgot."

"That's okay," I said, "But one thing," He gave me a look, "What?" "How well can you fly?" "Not too well, but at least I don't normally crash, why?" I smiled mischievously, "No reason. Just wanna know." He shrugged, "I guess."

"So," I said, trying to change the topic,"What have you done in the last day?" "Not much, I might be a rare pokemon, but my life isn't as exciting as the common folk may think." I shrugged, "My life isn't much to sneeze at either."

"So, what are you building?" Snow asked. "Just a snowman," I said "My family and I used to build them before Demi was born." I smiled at the memory. "Who's Demi?" Snow asked. "She's my sister," I said, "She was born weak and sickly so we can't take her outside for too long." He looked at me sadly, "I hope she gets better." I shrugged, "I don't know, she's been sick for so long..."

"Don't get your hopes down," He said, "Pokemon born sickly can get better with training." I sighed,"But she's too weak to battle, she couldn't last for long in any battle." Snow smiled at me, "She'll get better, I know it."

We spent the rest of the mourning together and met up almost everyday after that. As winter came colder, Demi got sicker, and sicker, to the point where she could barely move. My parents were worried sick, and wouldn't eat for days in depression. I had to do the job of hunting, which was unusual for a Sneasel my age. All I could ever get were small Ratata and the occasional pokemon egg, but we somehow managed.

When spring came, Demi gradually got better. She could talk and walk almost normally by the middle of Spring, but she still had that wheezing cough. I was happy she got better, but not fully convinced that she was going to completely recover. My fears vanished when she finally got over the sickness in late spring. She was now a healthy young Sneasel, and that meant she was ready for battle training.

"Hey, sis." I said with a smile. It was a sunny late spring mourning, I had planned a meeting between Demi and Snow, and maybe a little battle training. I stood over a half-asleep Demi, "Guess what I got planned?" She turned around and yawn loudly. "What?" "I figured that, since you got better, we can go training and you can meet Snow." She smiled, "Sure, when can we go?" "Whenever you feel like it,"

"Can we go now?" She asked, "Sure," I replied, "But it's a long walk." "Yay!" She shouted, "I'm gonna go training!" We left moments after. I took the same path I took the day I met Snow, through the forest, past Lake Acuity and to the grassy clearing to the North.

"Hey Snow." I waved to the Articuno. He was in the air, his wings shimmering in the sunlight. He twisted and turned in circles in the air, kinda like you, Ienzo. He landed, after leaving Demi awestruck by his airshow. "So I see your flying has improved," I said. "Yep, I've been practicing all most everyday since Spring started so I could show you." He said proudly. "I brought Demi here today." She waved from her hiding place behind me. "It's okay," Snow said, "I don't bite, much."

She smiled slightly and slowly edged her way from behind me. "H-hi." She stuttered. Snow extended his wing, making Demi jump back. "What?" He said,"You've never shook hands with anyone before?" Demi shook her head. "She's never seen a Articuno before." I reminded him. "Right, Right..."

"I gotta idea!" Snow said. "How about we play the name game!" I sighed, "Really, Snow? She isn't a toddler." He shook his head. "Never stopped me!" He picked an oran berry off a nearby bush. "Here's the rules of the game!" He said, holding up the oran berry. "To play, you need to roll the berry at a pokemon, the pokemon who gets the berry has to say their name and little about themselves. Also, don't roll the berry at other pokemon outside me and Snow, and please, please please don't eat the berry!"

"So any questions!' He asked looking back and forth between me and Demi."Any at all? Nope, guess not. Let the game begin!" He rolled the berry at me. "I'm Naki, I'm 3 and I live in Sinnoh." I rolled the berry back at Snow, "I'm Snow, I'm 4 and I'm an Articuno." Snow rolled the ball to Demi. "I-I'm D-Demi, I-I'm 2 and I'm a Sneasel." She rolled the berry back to Snow. "So I guess it's the end of this game! Who wants to start battle training!" I turned back to Demi and saw a new light in her eyes. "Me!" She said, all her nervous feelings gone in an instance. She had a strong will to battle.

"Okay then!" Snow shouted. "The best way for a Sneasel to start training is to learn to control your claws! If you don't have control over your claws, you could end up slashing yourself, and that's embarrassing!" I led Demi to a tall pine tree. "Slash at the tree as fast and hard as you can." Demi looked down at her clumsy, sharpened claws. "Here goes nothing!" She said. I ran away as quickly as I could as Demi swung madly at the tree. "Try not to cut yourself!" I shouted. She clumsily swung at the tree, making splinters fly everywhere. "She's not doing it right..." I whispered to Snow. "How about you show her the right way?" He suggested. "Good idea..."

"Demi, stop, you're not doing it right!" She immediatly stopped as I walked over to her. "Then what am I supposed to do?" I pushed her aside and stood in front of the tree.":Watch." I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and slashed at the tree 5 times. I opened my eyes to see 15 perfect claw marks on the tree over Demi's sloppy claw marks. "That's how you do it." I gestured for Demi to come back. "Try it now." She walked back over to the tree. "Now, close your eyes, take a deep breath and SLASH!" I backed away as she swung at the tree. "Done!" She said happily. Snow and I came over to the tree. "Nice! Well done!" Snow said. She had made 30 perfect claw marks on the tree, so that was about 10 perfect slashes. "Very good!"

Demi smiled. "I knew I'd impress you!" I had to admit she did a very good job for a beginner. I picked up a few small branches from the ground and tossed them to snow. "Since you did such a good job, I'll give you a taste of level 2 training. Snow will fly up in the air and throw those branches at you, you need to slash them before they hit you." She nodded. "Okay!" She ran over to open part of the forest. "Snow, fly up there and toss the sticks at her, not to hard or fast, she's a beginner." He flew up about 15 feet. "Is this good?" He asked. "Perfect."

"Ready, set... GO!" Snow immediately tossing sticks at Demi, which she cut expertly in half. "Okay, go faster Snow!" Snow chucked the sticks harder at Demi, she had no trouble keeping up. "Even faster!" The sticks now zoomed towards Demi at a fast pace. She still had no trouble. "Okay, you can stop now!" I walked over to Demi, I could tell she was exhausted, but still eager. "How much did I get?" I counted the sticks, I couldn't believe it, she got all of them! "You got every one of them!" She started clapping like a Seel. "Yay! I'm so awesome!"

We practiced until Demi was on the verge of collapsing. It was late afternoon when we came back home. Demi rode on my back the entire way. I entered the cavern and put the now asleep Demi on the floor. I was about to go foraging when I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned around to see my mom. "We need to talk to you about something." My heart dropped, I remembered that it was almost the season and I was almost old enough. She led me to the main den where my father was. "Demi, you know It's almost mating season and you're almost old enough to find a mate." My father said in a solemn tone. "And you can't stay with us forever." My mother added. "Wait, does that mean your kicking me out now?" My mother shook her head, "No dear, not yet, you just need to know that you need to leave sometime in the fall." I sighed. "No, I can't go! What about Demi? What's gonna happen to her!"

"She'll be fine, Naki, you need to experience raising your own family." I still wasn't convinced. "Why? What if I don't want to have children? What if I don't want a mate?" She shook her head. "Trust me, when fall comes, you'll be ready, I know it."

* * *

"Ienzo, Midnight! It's late! Come inside already!" I turned around to see Yuffie by the door. "I guess we gotta go inside now." Ienzo said. "You can always finish your story another time." I shrugged, "I guess." It wasn't till we got inside to realized how tired I was. I yawned as a walked in my bed in the corner of my old trainer's room. I closed my eyes and I was immediately reminded of Demi. Was she safe? Was she happy? Does she a mate? A family? Was she even alive? I reminded my self of my plans to go to Sinnoh. I'll find out soon enough, I thought, soon enough.


	7. Chapter 7

Itenzi ran. Ran and ran 'till the grasslands where a blur and wind so fierce she was forced to close her eyes. 'Till her muscles protested and ached at every move. Even this couldn't distract the zoroark from the burning guilt, hatred and rage burning inside of her. It was on that day 3 years ago, 3 years since she had lost everything she held dear, 3 years since her life was suddenly ruined, irredeamably worthless.

She remembered that day well. She had just come back from from gathering some berries for her kits, born only a month before. She put the berries away and watched the balls of brown and red fluffs play. "Perish, O mighty dragon!" squeaked Arami, her oldest and biggest kit. "Never!"yelled Mori, her second oldest. The two of them lunged and nipped at eachother, kicking up dirt in Trini face, the youngest. "Ack! Stop it! You're getting me dirty!" She squeaked. Trini was an odd one, she never playfought with her brothers nor practiced battling. She prefered knowlegde over strength. "Die, beast!" Arami said, tackling Mori to the ground. "Fine" Mori muttered, "But I get to be Lucent next time!" Itenzi softly giggled at that.

Suddenly, a loud, paralyzing howl was heared. The four the froze in fear, unsure of what to do next. Before Itenzi had a chance to react, she was meet face to face with another pokemon, an Arbok. It stared at her, it's gaze paralyzing her. Itenzi panicked, what would happen to her kits! She tried to move, but it was no use, she was paralyzed. The 3 kits were cornered by another pokemon, an Absol, followed by a human. "Kill them." He ordered, his voice lacking any emotion.

The kits screamed in terror as the absol slashed a long, sharpened claw at Arami's throat. Blood gushed onto the floor from his wound. "Mommy..." He said weakly and coughing blood on the ground. "Help me..." Itenzi watched in complete horror as her firstborn's eyes lost the light that had brought her so much joy . Tears started welling in her eyes. Trini and Mori soon followed. The absol then turned to Itenzi, it's gaze harsh and unforgiving. "Kill me..." Itenzi manged to mutter. "I...I h-have nothing... to live...for..."

"Leave it, the boss only wants the zorua." The absol backed away slowly, still meeting Itenzi's gaze. The human picked up the bodies of the 3 kits and left Itenzi. She was alone, alone in this world, with no one to comfort her. Sobs racked her still numb body, her tears turning into a steady stream. She cried herself in a fitful sleep, longing for her mother's warmth and compassion.

She woke up. It was pouring rain and it was night. She was no longer paralyzed. She slowly got up, still weak from the pain, physically and emotionally. "Why!" She screamed at the sky, she could feel more tears streaking down her face . "WHY!" She collapsed onto the floor, once again sobbing.

She would find that absol and make her pay! The thought of sweet revenge filled her mind. She gained a thrist for her blood. "Revenge..." She whispered to herself softly. She liked it. She thought herself to sleep, this time peacefully, knowing that who ever did this would suffer the worst death imaginable.

* * *

Itenzi woke with startled jump. She had been having nightmares for 3 years now, forced to relive that horrific day in her sleep. She would have taken her own life a long time ago, if not for revenge. She only lived to see the murderer suffer. To see her writh and scream in pain, for her to be at her mercy. She smiled sardonicly. "Soon enough, my dear kits, soon enough.


End file.
